Fairy Tail ~Yakusoku no Hi~
|name = Fairy Tail ~Yakusoku no Hi~ |kanji = フェアリーテイル ～約束の日～ |rōmaji = Fearī Teiru Yakusoku no Hi |russian= Хвост Феи ~Обещанный День~ |band = Chihiro Yonekura |song number = 14 |starting episode = Эпизод 167 |ending episode = Эпизод 175 |type = Опенинг |previous song = Break through |next song = MASAYUME CHASING }}Fairy Tail ~Yakusoku no Hi~ — четырнадцатый опенинг к аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет Chihiro Yonekura. Персонажи в Порядке Появления Слова TV Версия Транскрипция= FEARII TEIRU kono te de tsukanda hikari wa Yume ni egaita risoukyou yume no mama owara senai Itsuka aeru mirai no boku ni tsutaetai Tokini mirai ha zankokude kagami no you ni warerukedo Kakera o nakusa nai you mitsuke dasebaii Kogoeru yami ga bokutachi no yukute fusai demo Kitto wasurenai kibou FEARII TEIRU kono te de tsukanda hikari wa Kizuna no chikara afurete irukara Bokura wa shitte iru kanashii namida o Dakara yuzurenai yuruganai Yumemita ano hi ni sou tadori tsuku made |-| Английский= Fairy Tail, What is the light held in this hand? The utopia drawn in your dream, don't let it end as one. There's something I want to tell my future self, who someday I'll meet. Sometimes the future is cruel, and can crack like a mirror. But we will be fine if we find it like no fragments were lost. Even if the frozen darkness stands in our path, We must never forget hope. Fairy Tail, what is the light held in this hand? Because we're overflowing with the power of bond. We all know about the sorrowful tears, So don't ever surrender, don't ever sway. That's right, until we arrive to the dream we saw that day. |-| Кандзи= フェアリーテイル　この手で　掴んだ光は 夢に描いた理想郷　夢のまま終わらせない いつか会える　未来の僕に伝えたい 時に未来は残酷で　鏡のように割れるけど 欠片を失くさないよう　見つけ出せばいい 凍える闇が　僕たちの行く手塞いでも きっと忘れない　希望 フェアリーテイル　この手で　掴んだ光は 絆の力　溢れているから 僕らは知っている　悲しい涙を だから　譲れない　揺るがない 夢見た　あの日に　そう　辿り着くまで Полная Версия Транскрипция= FEARII TEIRU kono te de tsukanda hikari wa Yume ni egaita risoukyou yume no mama owara senai Itsuka aeru mirai no boku ni tsutaetai Tokini mirai ha zankokude kagami no you ni warerukedo Kakera o nakusa nai you mitsuke dasebaii Kogoeru yami ga bokutachi no yukute fusai demo Kitto wasurenai kibou FEARII TEIRU kono te de tsukanda hikari wa Kizuna no chikara afurete irukara Bokura wa shitte iru kanashii namida o Dakara yuzurenai yuruganai Yumemita ano hi ni sou tadori tsuku made Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa mabushii hodo ni kirameite Itsuka fureru mirai no imi o oshieteita Donna mirai ga shiawase ka ima ha mada wakaranai kedo Te wo totte aruiteikou zutoo sobaniiru yo Yuganda yami ga bokutachi o madowaseyou tomo Mune ni wasurenai yuuki FEARII TEIRU itami wa egao de kakushite Deatta imi o wakatteiru kara Bokura wa shitteiru makenai tsuyosa wo Dakara wasurenai mayowanai Chikatta ano hi ni sou tadori tsuku made Kogoeru yami ga boku-tachi no yukute fusai demo Kitto wasurenai kibou FEARII TEIRU kono te de tsukanda hikari wa Kizuna no chikara afurete irukara Bokura wa shitte iru kanashii namida o Dakara yuzurenai yuruganai Yumemita ano hi ni sou Tadori tsuku made |-| Английский= Fairy Tail, What is the light held in this hand? The utopia drawn in our dream, don't let it end as one. There's something I want to tell my future self, whom I'll meet someday. Sometimes the future is cruel, and can crack like a mirror. But we will be fine if we find it like no fragments were lost. Even if the frozen darkness stands in our path, We must never forget hope. Fairy Tail, what is the light held in this hand? Because we're overflowing with the power of bond. We all know about the sorrowful tears, So don't ever surrender, don't ever sway. That's right, until we arrive to the dream we saw that day. The promise we exchanged the other day, it glitters brightly like it's dazzling. Some day I'll feel it, the meaning of future you’ve taught me. Right now I still don't understand which future will bring us happiness, But let's take up our hands and walk together. We'll be around each other forever. Even if the distorted darkness misleads us, Don't forget the courage in our heart. Fairy Tail, let's conceal the pain with smiles. Because we understand what it means to meet each other. We all know about the strength to win, So don't ever forget, don't be confused. That's right, until we reach the promised day. Even if the frozen darkness stands in our path, We must never forget hope. Fairy Tail, what is the light held in this hand? Because we're overflowing with the power of bond. We all know about the sorrowful tears, So don't ever surrender, don't ever sway. That's right, until we reach the dream we saw that day. |-| Кандзи= フェアリーテイル　この手で　掴んだ光は 夢に描いた理想郷　夢のまま終わらせない いつか会える　未来の僕に伝えたい 時に未来は残酷で　鏡のように割れるけど 欠片を失くさないよう　見つけ出せばいい 凍える闇が　僕たちの行く手塞いでも きっと忘れない　希望 フェアリーテイル　この手で　掴んだ光は 絆の力　溢れているから 僕らは知っている　悲しい涙を だから　譲れない　揺るがない 夢見た　あの日に　そう　辿り着くまで あの日交わした約束は 眩しいほどに煌めいて いつか触れる 未来の意味を 教えていた どんな未来が幸せか 今はまだわからないけど 手を取って 歩いていこう ずっとそばにいるよ 歪んだ闇が 僕たちを 惑わせようとも 胸に忘れない 勇気 フェアリーテイル 痛みは 笑顔で隠して 出会った意味を 解っているから 僕らは知っている 負けない強さを だから 忘れない 迷わない 誓った あの日に そう 辿り着くまで 凍える闇が 僕たちの 行く手塞いでも きっと忘れない 希望 フェアリーテイル この手で 掴んだ光は 絆の力 溢れているから 僕らは知っている 悲しい涙を だから 譲れない 揺るがない 夢見た あの日に そう 辿り着くまで Видео thumb|center|300px|TV Версия Навигация en:Fairy Tail ~Yakusoku no Hi~ Категория:Музыка Категория:Открывающие Темы